<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intellectual Romance by Kelseyalicia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501506">Intellectual Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia'>Kelseyalicia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Art, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanart, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Music, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Painting, Parents, Romance, cyborg, gargoyle saga, husband and wife, married, son - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is based partly on the Gargoyle Saga. With the looming battle against the Unseelie Court, the Manhattan Clan calls on more allies. Two of Angela's rookery sisters answer the call. How will they stir things up in the clan?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lexington (Gargoyles)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intellectual Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonFanGirl/gifts">SailorMoonFanGirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that Lex is gay, but when I came up with this idea years ago, I thought he still liked girls seeing how he chased after Angela. So to solve it, I merely decided for him to be bisexual. Again you want to read the Gargoyle Saga for more info, then type that into Google and read it. </p><p>The picture was done by my friend Sailormoonfangirl.</p><p>Nobel-maiden did the second picture.</p><p>Shaygoyle did the third picture</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                </p><p> </p><p>Intellectual Romance</p><p>Each sundown, the Manhattan Clan held their breath. They existed in real horror that they'd never awaken once more to observe the moon ascend into the heavens, for so much had come about in such a short time.</p><p>The pitch-black nights remained to overflow with trepidation due to the impending war. Oberon's brother Madoc remained hellbent on pursuing warfare in the mortal realm. A mere stepping stone in his desire to conquer Avalon for himself, The world itself perpetually on edge. All Three Races continued dreading the approaching storm. Thanks to the Hunters, humanity nowadays reacquired their hatred plus prejudice regarding Gargoyles.</p><p>Would the world ever be genuinely risk-free for these beings of stone and flesh? Might they be able to stop fearing being destroyed while they slumbered? Could humanity ever accept them? Or were they destined to go extinct following the racial extermination of their kind?</p><p>All this apprehension, moreover, negative stimulus only served to get the clan further unsettled. In desperation, they're seeking additional allies to aid them when the war ultimately came. Yet, it wasn't an unproblematic undertaking locating partners.</p><p>Angela sent a do-or-die plea to her previous clan on Avalon. She wasn't feeling entirely confident that any of her siblings would leave the bewitched sanctuary to come battle in the real world. Only two of her rookery sisters answered the call to arms. Rosemary and Alexandria. Their arrival shook up the previously unstable dynamics of the clan.</p><p>First off, Rosemary and Alexandria resembled feminine versions of Brooklyn and Lexington, except with different coloring, apparel, and personalities. Rosemary wore a vivacious fuchsia two-piece tunic with a shimmering charmed anklet on her left foot. Her complexion was neon green with fiery orange locks done Princess Leia style.</p><p>Furthermore, she carried a magnificently crafted weapon. Plus bags abundance of medicable herbaceous plants given the fact she was a natural-born healer. She didn't require too much direction as it was instinctual for her to know how to heal.</p><p>Alexandria's coloring was cobalt blue with royal purple locks. Her unique hairstyle was known as a pony-heart- a braided ponytail with a heart-shaped bun. Her fetching attire was cherry blossom pink, which complemented her well.</p><p>That was a fortnight ago, and like in all wars, life went on. People did their most desirable to keep to some sense of normalcy. Families did their best to spend time together, lovers found time for romance, and mundane troubles came and went.</p><p>That's what the clan happened to be doing at the moment. Brooklyn and his family kept up their usual routine of practicing Bushido and the twins' antics and their beast.</p><p>Goliath and Elsa still found time to find an amorous escapade here and there, as did Angela and Broadway when Angela wasn't spending her one night a week with her mother. Hudson spent a lot of time with his friend Jeffery Robinson while at the castle. Bronx's struggled to help train Nudnick for the twins. Coldstone and Coldfire sought to find their place among the clan.</p><p>As for Rosemary and Alexandria? They did their best to adapt to this fantastic brand-new world. Rosemary engrossed herself, poring over everything to do with the modern-day practice of medicine plus homeopathic remedies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Alexandria quickly established herself to be a female of culture. Spending hours, she was browsing classical volumes of a variety of subjects. She also practiced whatever musical composition she unearthed for the flute.</p><p>On that particular night, Alexandria sat on the parapets practicing a brand-new piece from a renowned composer named Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Her enthralling musical performance drew the attention of the loneliest member of the clan, Lexington.</p><p>Recently, Lex found himself lonesome and an outcast. Brooklyn presently being forty years older moreover married with kids. Broadway had Angela, and well, everyone else was too occupied. He was ostracized that led to him being deceived by Madoc's human disguise into becoming a cyborg. Nowadays, he struggled to come to terms with the disturbing reality he currently dwelled in.</p><p>Nevertheless, he remained unaccompanied without any companionship. He'd never admitted it to anyone in the clan because it was regarded sacrilegious, but Lexington was bisexual. One could imagine when they'd lived in the Dark Ages, that was just as unacceptable as it was to humans. However, the world was slowly starting to change its opinions on such things.</p><p>Thankful, he wasn't the only clan member who belonged to the Pride Community, given Rosemary was a lesbian. He'd shown her a video on the computer network about the Pride Community as they fought for their rights. Therefore at least Lex wasn't alone anymore in regards to sexuality. Still, who'd ever love him? In a sense, he lost his humanity, given he now was half-machine. They were resulting in him being self-conscious.</p><p>As the enchanting music kept playing, he hid in the shadows, mesmerized by the music. Abruptly the music ceased, and Alexandria called out, "Whoever there, please come out. I don't care to be spied upon."</p><p>Reluctantly, Lex came out and shyly said, how-do-you-do to the captivating female. "Good evening, Lex. I wouldn't have pegged you for a gargoyle with taste. Seeing how you're constantly playing with those fantastic playthings of yours."</p><p>"I've always been clever since I was a hatchling. I liked to tinker and figure things out. A spare-time activity of mine."</p><p>"Hmm, so do you like music? Every time the Guardian came home from his voyages to this domain, we all yearned for the presents he transports back to us. Most of the time, it was a small novelty. However, we did occasionally get some larger gifts. On a couple of occasions, he'd brought us brand-new books and music to listen to."</p><p>"So you've always admired culture, I take it?"</p><p>"I guess you could put it that way. Being a warrior never crossed my mind. Instead, I am a proper gentlewoman. Princess Katherine did her most qualified to educate us in all manners and etiquette.</p><p>I did better then a relative quantity of my rookery siblings. When they roughhoused, I spent my nights reading and playing my flute. I adored the subject matter of fine art the outside world held in their museums."</p><p>"Do you want to go sneak a peek at some artwork right now? Or would you prefer to go to Carnegie Hall?"</p><p>She gazed her copper-colored eyes to the ground as she played apprehensively with her hands, "I don't know if that's proper behavior. I mean, aren't their rules to follow?" she looked pretty uncomfortable.</p><p>The cyborg looked taken aback and tried again, "You do realize we can't exactly go in the front door with humans, right?"</p><p>"I don't believe its very ladylike, is all."</p><p>"Well, I can get us past security no problem, so no one should even know we are there. Please, you said you desired to see some of the cultures of the world, didn't you?"</p><p>"Okay, I'll give it a go. I expect you to conduct yourself as a gentleman while we go out. You're not permitted to touch me unless I permit you—furthermore, no promiscuous behavior. Do I make myself clear?" she told him in a firm voice.</p><p>Lex nodded and climbed up on the parapets, and they took off towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art. It took a half-hour to get there as they'd to avoid any attention. The city was a hotbed of emotions and a pot just waiting to boil over. Consequently, they'd be extremely cautious. Finally, they landed at the institution. Lex was equipped to utilize his cybernetic components to turn off the security cameras without arousing anyone.</p><p>Then they're able to stroll through the front door without agonizing if they're caught on CCTV. Lex led Alexandria to the Impressionists. The first painting they came to was of a sailboat. The card next to it said <em>Monet- "The Green Wave."</em></p><p>Alexandria's chocolate-brown eyes took in every tiny detail while her date accessed the internet to give her more information about the painting. Shortly she knew the history of the artist and what inspired the artistic creation.</p><p>"Hmm, well, I've to say artists over the centuries have extraordinarily improved since the Middle Ages. I do fancy the tones moreover the texture of the art. It's also not amply solidified but a little rough, so it's not fully realistic but still an interpretation."</p><p>The tech-savvy gargoyle didn't know what to add to that. So they moved to a different composition, this one called <em>"In the Meadow" by Renoir. </em>Once again, Lex informed her of fascinating background information on artistic creation.</p><p>"You know," as she turned to face him, "Lex, there more to fine art then facts and figures. Just take a moment to look at the art itself. Look and tell me what you <em>feel. </em>You don't need eloquent words. Just tell me what it makes you feel?"</p><p>He gazed at the two young girls in the French countryside. He closed his eyes and ventured to put himself in the painting—the glowing sunlight on his skin and gentle breeze tickling his face.</p><p>"I feel warm and easygoing. Like I've peace of mind, and all my anxiety vanished. Just an idyllic day between friends," he eventually answered.</p><p>She smiled at him, "Now that's speaking from the heart. We've numerous paintings to comprehend, only don't tell me facts any longer. Instead, let me know how you feel. Art of any kind is about feeling, not facts."</p><p>They spent most of the evening at the museum, and while nothing came to life, it was incredibly entertaining. They left about 2:30, not wanting to be in the place at 3:00 am, the Devil's Hour.</p><p>As they glided home, Alexandria permitted Lex to call her Lexy. To which he smiled as that was a lot easier to say then her full name. That was their first date. In the days and months ahead, they'd have many dates.</p><p>Their dates consisted of going to cultural events and locations. She taught him how to play the piano, followed by him teaching her to play video games. Both of them fancied long strolls in the garden as well.</p><p>Eventually, the pair mated and conceived an egg together. When it hatched ten years later, they welcomed their son Thomas into the world. They'd chosen that name for two reasons. It was the name Lex used as a last name when Alex accidentally turned the trio and Angela human for the day. The other was to name him after Thomas Edison.</p><p>Thomas took after his mother in looks, though his purple hair ended up being extremely spiky. Also, he was far; they knew the only gargoyle who needed glasses. His father created incredibly fashionable neon green VR visor glasses for him. Therefore to match his glasses, Thomas wore a neon green loincloth and fingerless gloves. He also got a lot of piercing for his left ear.</p><p>Their son took after both his parents in countless ways. Like his father, he was a proficient hacker moreover computer programmer. He even designed his own games! Like his mother, he loves reading classical literature, painting, and playing the violin.</p><p>All in all, it was a match made in heaven for Lexington, who wasn't alone anymore!</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>